fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beelzebub (Starcross)
Summary Created in Heaven as one of many mass-produced angels, the angel originally known as Hespera was, at first, fairly unremarkable. Left to work on paperwork and research information, she slowly developed a personality, ultimately becoming a sardonic, sycophantic jerk. Her selfish behavior eventually led to her being banished from Heaven, losing her wings and halo. Hespera was lucky enough to survive her Fall. As with all fallen angels, she was left badly damaged by the incident, both physically and emotionally. It took time for her to recover, but, as she did, she grew to despise Heaven for what it had done to her. In this state, she was happened upon by a group of fallen angels, and one of their leaders, Kokabiel, took an interest in her. Kokabiel accepted her into their ranks, which worked against both Heaven and Hell as a terrorist group of sorts. Over time, Hespera became increasingly close with Kokabiel; their relationship eventually became romantic. However, Kokabiel treated her poorly, and as this poor treatment escalated, Hespera ultimately snapped and killed her in her sleep. Shortly afterwards, she abandoned the group and kept to herself for quite some time, mental health steadily falling lower and lower. With little regard for herself or her own safety, she acted in progressively self-destructive and hedonistic ways, interacting with demons and indulging her every desire. Over time, she began to genuinely enjoy this more and more, enough that she didn’t care to stop. During this time, her fascination with insects - particularly flies - grew, and she eventually took the name Beelzebub and abandoned her old one. When she became aware of the Fall of Lucifer, an old friend of hers, Beelzebub took it upon herself to make sure she landed in Reality safely, and then helped her recover from the Fall. Eventually, the two of them became demons together. They grew closer over time, becoming best friends, and Lucifer helped Beelzebub move past many of her unhealthy impulses. Arriving in Hell, Beelzebub became Lucifer’s closest ally as she began gathering followers who supported freeing the world from Heaven’s tyranny. She had many children in this time, finding true fulfilment in her family. However, with Lucifer’s loss in the war against Heaven, and her subsequent sealing, she was left alone and disillusioned. Hell was left in shambles, many of her children had died, and Beelzebub had to try and rebuild on her own. She took over one of Hell’s shells, Dis, and let her children run free as she tried to manage things efficiently. However, while she managed Dis well for some time, her mental state only worsened. Beelzebub returned to her hedonistic, violent ways, falling back into self-destruction and irresponsibility. She grew to see the war on Heaven as a mistake, and Lucifer’s ideals as foolish optimism that only lead to tragedy. So, she turned her back on her closest friend and began working with Heaven to keep her sealed, trying to keep the balance of power in Hell and keep her family safe. Appearance Beelzebub is a tall, skinny, pale woman. Her four arms and legs are covered in a shimmering red exoskeleton. As a fly demon, she is quite hairy, and her hair is a short, greasy black. The bangs are long, and swept over her right compound eye, while her left, bright-red normal eye, is left exposed. In between, she has three small, simple black eyes, known as ocelli. She has long, fluffy insectoid antennae, more similar to those found on mosquitoes than normal flies. Beelzebub has a variety of piercings - a left eyebrow ring, various ear piercings, a tongue piercing, and a navel piercing. She has a single pair of insect wings - with faded, black skulls and crossbones on them - that she keeps folded behind her back, along with a pair of halteres, to help steer in flight. Her hands and feet are clawed, with three fingers and three toes. She has a fly abdomen, and many, many sharp teeth. Her tongue looks nothing like a human tongue, instead being similar to a fly's mouthparts - it is quite long, ending in a spongy, absorbent pad. She uses it, combined with digestive enzymes and her teeth, to eat her food, alive or dead. Alternatively, she can transform it into something more based around piercing, similar to the proboscis of a mosquito or robber fly. Beelzebub wears a simple black suit, with a white shirt underneath and a red tie. Depending on her mood, she either wears pants or pencil skirts. She wears little else, except maybe baggy, casual clothes when she's feeling lazy, such as sweatpants, muscle tees, and hoodies. She never wears shoes. As an angel, Beelzebub lacked her insectoid traits. Her hair was the same length, though without the long bangs, her right eye was normal, and she had black angel wings and a halo. She wore standard angelic robes. After her Fall, her wings became faded, and she grew out her hair into a ponytail, and grew out her bangs to cover her now scarred right eye. She wore a lot of gloomy clothes. In her "true" form, Beelzebub resembles an extremely large fly, anywhere from the size of a pickup truck to large enough to dwarf planets. She follows the simple body plan of a fly, equipped with the same morphable mouthparts as she is in her true form, with her large, fluffy antennae, single pair of wings with faded, black skulls and crossbones. Her large insectoid head can turn in any direction she pleases. Her legs are long and gangly, similar to those of a mosquito, and she is covered in hair and bristling spines similar to a robber fly. Her feet are clawed and have sticky pads to aid her in staying on surfaces. In terms of coloration, she is primarily black and red, similar to her coloration in her humanoid form. Personality To be short, Beelzebub is a lying, backstabbing sycophant. She is shady, insincere, two-faced, and disloyal. She's prone to manipulating others to get what she wants, constantly leveraging all her knowledge and allies to best exploit any possible situation. She is, quite bluntly, gross - despite this being obvious, she still manages to be an exceptionally charismatic smooth talker and negotiator. Beelzebub does what she wants and chases her desires, constantly indulging herself without ever stopping. She is extremely ambitious and selfish, seeing others in relation to herself, as stepping stones and tools. She is always working to achieve her dreams and desires. Beelzebub cares little for others, seeing most people as expendable, and particularly likes picking them apart and making them uncomfortable. She is an amoral sadist, despising the concepts of good and evil, which she sees as moral attempts to control her. However, she does see herself, on some level, as fundamentally evil, and doesn't see why she should hold back; however, she tends to deny this. Beelzebub loves her many children dearly. She is extremely protective towards them, and constantly works in their best interests, valuing their lives more than her own. She values Hell's security and stability, and sees the demons interested in warring with Heaven as reckless. She only really cares as it is her home, though. Beelzebub dreams of conquering Hell, seeing herself as the only worthy leader, the best possible person for the job. She is methodical, careful, and observant. As she wouldn't trust herself, she doesn't trust others, either. A pessimist and a nihilist, she is generally unhappy and is plagued by self-loathing, despising herself for her actions but committing to them nonetheless, seeing it as pointless to fight against her "true nature". Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: Beelzebub, "Beezie", formerly known as Hespera Classification: Demon Lord MBTI: ESTJ Alignment: Lawful Evil Color Alignment: White/Black/Green Gender: Female Age: Millions of years old Date of Birth: ???? Height: 5'11 Weight: 100 lbs Likes: Flies, her children, making people uncomfortable, bad endings, simulation games Dislikes: Goody two-shoes, weaklings, her own emotions Affiliation: Herself and her family Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-B | Varies | At least 3-C Powers and Abilities: Mastery in Martial Arts, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, can summon, create, and control all types of demonic flies, Disease Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Invisibility (By erasing herself from existence, she becomes undetectable by virtually all means), Absorption, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Power Mimicry (Can analyze and copy other spells and utilize the abilities of those she's trapped in her inner world), Sealing, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Clairvoyance, Pseudo-Precognition, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation) and Precognition (A mage has no set future and can choose their own destiny free from universal pasts or futures), Acausality (A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (Composed out of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1 and 3, 9 when summoned), Regeneration (Low-Godly; despite losing her halo, she eventually developed regeneration comparable to that of an angel’s, allowing her to regenerate from just the data of her soul) Attack Potency: At least City level+ (Even as the weakest class of angel, Beelzebub was superior to any nuclear weapon constructed by humanity and strong enough to smite cities) | Varies (A summon's power is limited by the power of its summoner; Beelzebub is typically stronger than her summoner, but not by a considerable amount) | At least Galaxy level (One of the strongest Demon Lords, making her superior to Galactic Witches like Milky Way). Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Considerably superior to the likes of Prometheus) | Varies | Massively FTL+ (Vastly superior to mages who can travel between solar systems very quickly, considerably superior to Base Deleter and can fly across shells quickly). Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Superior to average vampires, who can lift trucks with considerable effort) | Varies | Multi-Stellar (Superior to the likes of Remnant, who can fit multiple stars in their orbit) Striking Strength: At least City Class+ | Varies | At least Galactic Class Durability: At least City level+ | Varies, though killing her when summoned is useless because it is not her true body or even her true soul | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Limitless. Range: Multi-Universal. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. Beelzebub has been around for a very, very long amount of time, over millions of years. Over these millions of years, she has amassed knowledge on many things, manipulating Hell's other Demon Lords expertly and remaining as one of the foremost Demon Lords despite her passivity due to her political acumen. She is a brilliant mage and a cunning, underhanded fighter who utilizes her abilities to their fullest extent to disorient, swarm, and overwhelm opponents. Beelzebub has access to the countless minds trapped within her inner world, and uses them to run a makeshift supercomputer network to constantly predict likely future events, while also using her compound eye to observe events from across universes and stay updated on everything. Weaknesses: As an angel, Beelzebub lacked any useful combat skills or knowledge. In her true form, Beelzebub dislikes summoning her children, as the possibility of them dying is present. While using Dream Evil, she cannot affect others in major ways, and it harms her soul, making it difficult to use for extensive periods of time or over and over again. Her inner world eats away at her soul and will eventually kill her if she doesn't sate it with something else. Key: Angel | Summon | Demon Lord Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. As expected of an ancient demon, Beelzebub’s magical array is of the absurdly high quality. While she was once a normal angel, her experiences over the millions of years she’s been alive have refined it to the point of a weapon. Her versatility and many years of experience have strengthened every aspect of her array, making it well-suited to all forms of magic, and is quite hardy as well, maintaining the high quantities of magical energy she uses in her spells. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as a demon, Beelzebub can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for a functionally limitless amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Beelzebub’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel across intergalactic distances. Radar: Beelzebub’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Beelzebub’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Beelzebub’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As a demon, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Powerful magical barriers and spells are a part of her body, allowing her to withstand magical attacks from opponents on her level. The power of her physical blows is comparable to that of her magical attacks. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Beelzebub is in legitimate danger. Lord of the Pit: Beelzebub is one of Hell’s strongest and most influential demon lords. As a demon, she has all the traits and powers expected of one, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Demons are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. *'Pollution:' As a demon, Beelzebub’s magic bleeds into her surroundings and warps them to better align with her own nature. Given time, other beings will eventually be transformed into demons by Beelzebub’s unconscious influence. Other beings of seraphic heritage, such as angels, are more susceptible to this. Beelzebub can intentionally exert it to forcibly affect others. While the most evident and immediate effects are on the body, it warps the mind as well, bringing others closer to Beelzebub’s own personality. Her presence and influence slowly caused Dis to fall into the same depression that she did, devolving into oppressive violence. Dream Evil: One of Beelzebub’s central abilities, an extremely effective invisibility that she uses to spy on and assassinate others. While primarily a supportive and reconnaissance ability, she can effectively use it in combat, slipping into invisibility again and again in between her attacks. Describing it as invisibility is really an understatement; Beelzebub herself describes it as a “super invisibility”, and its effectiveness far surpasses normal invisibility. Instead of making Beelzebub disappear from sight or just eliminating any signs of her presence, it instead simply erases her existence, making it so that she has no presence. Her body and soul cease to exist normally, leaving a nothing that somehow manages to continue existing, drifting across an area and leaving no signs of her presence. It does not provide a substantial boost to her defenses, but it simply makes her near impossible to detect. Beelzebub is incredibly difficult - nearly impossible, in fact - to detect in this state even through magical means. There’s simply nothing there to detect; she’s just not present physically or magically. The world around her acts if she was not there and never was, and without proper magical protection, others would cease to remember she existed at all. Her presence is removed from time, both the present, past, and future, and yet she persists in nothing. Of course, as she does not technically exist, she has a minimal ability to affect others. While she can influence their minds, she cannot directly attack them without manifesting herself again. However, given that she can manifest herself in range with a lethal attack in transit, that’s not a major weakness. The most severe weakness is that it harms Beelzebub significantly due to the side effects of erasing herself, making it risky to use it for extensive periods of time or over and over again. *'Night People:' Beelzebub can apply this ability to others, erasing them from existence while somehow keeping them alive, and making them effectively impossible to detect through most means. While she can use this on her allies to erase them from her enemy’s perception, she can use it on her enemies to seal them in nothingness and erase them from existence. *'Uncertainty:' Beelzebub can focus Dream Evil’s effects on a single target to use it to its fullest extent. As long as Dream Evil is active and her opponent does not know her location, Beelzebub can appear essentially anywhere, allowing her to launch impossible surprise attacks, even from the inside of an opponent’s soul. If an opponent would somehow see through Dream Evil and find her location, this ability would be rendered unusable. The Lord of Flies: Beelzebub’s infamous title as a demon lord, and the namesake of her most well-used magic. As the Lord of Flies, Beelzebub presides over true flies in their forms, and her favored subjects in Dis are fly demons. Her massive, sprawling family is entirely made up of fly demons descended from her, the first. It would not be completely accurate to call them flies, as they are distinct from what is traditionally seen as a fly on Earth, but are similar enough. Beelzebub herself can shapeshift into a perfect replication of any fly in its demonic form, even swarms of them. The other flies that she summons are not normal flies, but demonic flies. While a normal fly would be harmless to any mage of notable power, Beelzebub’s flies are far different. Their demonic nature grants them the use of magic, and thus incredible speed and strength, along with higher reasoning abilities. Their abilities are strengthened substantially when they’re in Beelzebub’s proximity, allowing them to harm enemies on her level. Most of her fly demons are manifested from her own magical energy or pulled from her inner world, though she can summon any of her children and other relatives to aid her if she pleases, though she dislikes doing so in serious fights because it’d mean risking their lives. She uses them in combat by summoning massive swarms, but also uses them in smaller amounts as spies and assassins. *'Contagion:' Beelzebub herself, and the flies she summons, can synthesize dangerous diseases in their body through magic and transmit them to others through various means - body contact, the exchange of fluids, the air, and their attacks and magic. The diseases they create are magical and thus affect the soul just as they do the body, destroying an opponent from the inside out with a single sting that takes effect nearly instantaneously, or whenever Beelzebub pleases. When administered in the millions by Beelzebub’s swarms, it is often instantly lethal. *'Host:' Beelzebub’s flies can lay rapidly growing eggs within her opponents, causing maggots that quickly grow into more flies to burst out of their body as more and more of them swarm and sting an opponent. Beelzebub herself can induce this with a thought, causing maggots to grow within an opponent’s flesh and eat away at their body and soul. Corpseworld: The embodiment of what Beelzebub has become as she’s fallen into self-destruction and increasingly unhealthy habits, in the form of her inner world, the ultimate manifestation of who she is. While her inner world was once something else entirely, it has changed just as she has, turning into something that is just as much a burden as it is a weapon. Beelzebub’s Corpseworld endlessly creates maggots within her soul from her own magical energy. These maggots, with nothing else to feed upon, feed on Beelzebub’s soul. Eventually, without anything else to sate their hunger, they’d destroy Beelzebub from the inside out. She has no conscious control over the production speed. It increases during times of stress, such as battles, and stabilizes to its normal rate outside of them. Stopping it is laughable. To keep her inner world from killing her, Beelzebub absorbs the souls of those she tortures and throws them into her inner world, where her maggots feed on them. She is careful to keep them alive for as long as possible, ostensibly to milk as much value from their lives as she can, but in large part due to her sadism. It is incredibly difficult to escape through most means, as even regular transdimensional transportation techniques become useless. Those trapped within her inner world and subjected to the full pressure of her pollution and are usually driven insane by their suffering. Eventually, as their protections are worn down, Beelzebub is able to read their minds like open books and use their techniques. While Beelzebub usually keeps it in a more abstract state, she can manifest it as something close to a pocket dimension if she desires, and she can drag others within to trap them inside, even just their souls. Those within it have to deal with the constant materialization of maggots within their body and soul, an immutable law of Corpseworld’s existence that has to be overturned with magic. It equally affects all those inside within, even Beelzebub. In terms of appearance, it is a seemingly endless sea of maggots swimming over the millions that Beelzebub has trapped within, and its sky is filled by innumerable buzzing flies. *'Goetic Eye:' Beelzebub’s right eye, which draws much of its power from Corpseworld. It has a number of functions, first acting to allow Beelzebub to observe events from across universes, giving her an uncanny knowledge of many things happening in many universes. Secondly, using the millions of broken minds within Beelzebub’s soul, it acts as the center of a makeshift supercomputer network that simulates reality to account for every possible thing she can think of. :This way, she can account for any possibility she predicts, though it fails to process anything she sees as impossible, and as it is based on her and her victims’ knowledge, anything outside of their knowledge cannot be properly accounted for. As opposed to other similar abilities, it is more focused on the long term than the short term. Instead of making sure she knows what to do to win fights, it makes sure she knows what to do to succeed in her plans. :This happens without Beelzebub’s input, as it automatically works by using the minds within Corpseworld, allowing her to stay focused while Goetic Eye keeps her updated on anything notable. More actively, it can be used to analyze and copy other spells, but this diverts focus from its main function. Necromancy: Beelzebub has complex knowledge in the use of necromancy, as it is one of her specialties. Beelzebub’s necromancy covers all the bases when it comes to the art, from causing and accelerating decomposition and thus, death, in anything, from organics to magical ideas. Her already impressive skill in this magic is further enhanced by the knowledge she’s gained through Corpseworld’s victims, as many of the mages she’s consumed were necromancers. Logos: Logos is a heavenly martial art, system of magic, and philosophy developed by Yaldabaoth and spread throughout Heaven. Dedicated to controlling the totality of one’s being and using it in its entirety in combat, Logos is an instinctive fallback for angels, who have its foundation programmed into them. Logos works by clearing the user’s mind, sweeping away their emotions and identity for a time so that they can better focus on combat, making it difficult for angels to form stable identities and properly process emotions. As they generally lack any strong identities or emotions by default, angels are incredibly well-suited to the use of Logos. With this supernatural concentration and the powerful will behind it, Logos revolves around transcending physical attacks and instead relying on pure magical attacks. The user simply wills that their target is struck, and they are, by an instantaneous force with no physical component. They cannot responded to by normal means, instead requiring magical defenses and prediction to counter them. In combat, a user utilizes both physical and purely magical attacks, so an opponent must defend themselves from the physical attacks while staying aware of any magical attacks. As a former angel, Beelzebub makes full use of Logos to clear her head and absolutely focus in combat, weaving it into her combat style. As opposed to her normally playful moods, she becomes cold, silent, and focused in serious fights, clearing away all unnecessary thoughts. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Gallery Beelzebub SMT.gif|Something close to Beelzebub's "true" form, from Shin Megami Tensei Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Causality Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Demons Category:ESTJ Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Mothers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spatial Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Void Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3